


Sometimes Early Works, Sometimes it's a mess.

by watchtowersing



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchtowersing/pseuds/watchtowersing
Summary: Arriving from the future a few years early, navigating the world and making sure not to mess too much up.  SG1 has to learn to live with the potential changes to the future while changing dynamics in their relationships.---A dream I had and felt the need to write it down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I haven't written fanfiction in years so please be kind!

**SET TO START IN THREADS - CANON DIVERGENT POST SEASON 8 (Some script used for end of season 8)**

 

“What exactly are you doing?” The words traveled with trademark sarcasm with a hint of amusement. 

Sheepishly looking up from the workbench in his garage she shrugged. 

“Carter?” He asked again crossing his arms looking towards her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, I noticed-“

“I’m going to stop you right there,” he said holding up his hands. “I’m not sure I want to know.” 

“But, Sir-“

“Eh!” He said turning to walk away before glancing back. “Just don’t break anything while you’re in there.” 

“Yes Sir,” Carter said as she turned her attention back fixing his old power tools. She wasn’t going to tell him how much better they were going to be now. 

A few hours passed when she heard his footsteps coming towards her. “Want something to drink?” He asked leaning against the wall crossing his arms. 

“No thank you, sir, I’m just cleaning up, and I’ll get out of here.” 

“You sure?” He asked. “After all, you did break into my garage to fix something.” 

“I didn’t break in sir. You told me just to come in and get it, remember? When I told you I wanted to borrow-“

“Borrow does not equal fix.” 

“Well, it does in my world.” She said shrugging, adding a late “Sir,” under her breath. 

O’Neill’s eyes narrowed with a small frown, he didn’t say anything, but he got the impression he probably should, he just didn’t know what. 

“Alright, I’ll get out of here now!” She said forcing a smile and playing a part. Carter glanced over at him once as she tossed the dirty rag with the rest of the pile he had and headed straight for her car without saying another word. She watched him out of the corner of her eye give her a puzzled expression before the mask of amusement covered it closing himself off to her. It wasn’t until she was in her little Volvo that she let out an annoyed sigh as she shut her eyes. 

O’Neill watched her drive away before going to inspect whatever it was she’d done to his tools. “Damn it, Carter,” he growled out as he looked down at his old power tools which somehow now looked nearly brand new. If it were for the warm leather, he’d think they were new. Shutting his eyes, he tried to get her out of his mind as he headed back into his house. 

—

“Hey Pete,” Carter said as she let him kiss her cheek. 

“Where have you been?” He asked worriedly. “You look like you’ve been rolling around in grease.” There as a clear note of disgust. Pete never seemed to like how dirty she seemed to get all the time. 

Carter only shrugged not giving any more information. 

“Maybe you should take a shower before dinner.” 

Looking up at him her eyes narrowed before she looked down. “I just wanted to finish this and was planning it, but if I’m that offensive, I’ll go now.” She knew the words were rude, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Good plan,” He said smiling before turning away from her. 

Her father’s words _he’s nice_ rang in her ears and wondered how much he was truly lying about it. Shaking the thought out of her head she headed to the bathroom tossing her clothing on the floor as she stripped it off. Carter knew that Pete would hate that she let her dirty clothing touch the floor but she found she didn’t care. 

As the warm water hit her, she shut her eyes trying to tell herself she was like any other bride. She tried to think about the flowers and the cake, but cake just made her think of General O’Neill, so she stopped thinking about all that wedding stuff. There was an ache in her heart as though something was missing, and she told herself it was because the world was in danger… again.

—— 

The bench felt awkward, it wasn’t a bad bench, but it didn’t feel right. The memory of the last few days played over and over in her mind. 

Remembering the expression on his face when she told him, “Pete put a down payment on a house,” the words spilled out and everything from that moment on nothing really felt the same. The pain of seeing Kerry Johnson was only trumped by her father passing away. 

’You can still have everything you want.’ The words were rushing through her mind as she watches Pete walk away in a huff. She couldn’t really blame him. 

“I’m such a…” She let the words trail off as she sighed knowing the only pain she felt in calling off her wedding and relationship with Pete was the guilt she felt for hurting him. 

——

Watching the tape only served to add confusion to everything. Carter couldn’t believe she’d agree to go back in time like that, but it appeared that she had. 

“But we didn’t do anything,” O’Neill said.

“Not yet. Apparently, we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to.” 

“Excellent! That’s it! I like it!” O’Neill exclaimed as Carter reached for ZPM. 

“OK, I’m gonna get this up to the lap for analysis.” 

“No! I'll take it,” Jack jumped in picking it up instead. “ There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin' to get their hands on this. You've got packin' to do!” 

At least that had been the plan. Carter and Daniel were talking about what may or may not be changed or what would be considered a good plan as they headed towards the elevator to go and pack. 

“I guess some things we might not even know about, it’s possible that people we spoke to change something in their lives but our lives now have no connection to that kind of event,” Carter said. 

“Do you think we should look for it?” Daniel asked as they got on the elevator and punched the right button. 

“I don’t know,” Carter said honestly with a shrug as the doors closed, anyone who knew her could see her mind starting to work out the problem and how they would notice anything. 

—— 

“So close,” Jack groaned as he heard the alarm and _’Unauthorized off world activation’_ echoed through the mountain. 

Jogging towards the control room, Teal’c caught up with him. 

“This better be nothing, I’m telling you, T…” He grumbled as they slowed down ducking into the control room. Teal’c merely nodded. 

“Well, what have we got?” He asked. “I’ve got plans, so this better be damn good.” 

“Sir…” Walter started but paused looking up at the General eyes wide. “Uh, it’s your IDC.” 

“What?” 

“How is that possible? O’Neill is standing right here.” Teal’c noted. 

“You don’t think that damn past thing?” Jack asked glancing over to him. 

“I do not know,” Teal’c said.

“Well, open the iris, wouldn’t want to kill myself, not sure there is a card I could send for that one.” 

“Don’t know what’s coming campers,” Jack said watching the airman stand at the ready. 

Jack and Teal’c headed into the gate room at a small jog. 

“Carter and Daniel make it out to pack?” He asked as they watched the blue puddle. 

“Indeed, they left just after you did. Colonel Carter even forgot to shut down her computer.” Next, to him, Jack grinned. Carter never forgot to shut things down. His grin only fading when a 5’2 brown hair blue eyed girl came to a full stop just a few steps into the gate room. 

“Shit! You’re not supposed to be here!” She exclaimed looking directly at Jack and Teal’c. “What, get delayed by something sciency?” The young woman asked. She looked to be in her early to mid-twenties wearing what looked like they could be BDU’s but they were clearly different. 

“Good guess, and who might you be?” Jack asked. “And how the hell did you get my code?” 

“Well, I’d be more likely to tell you if I didn’t have a room full of guns pointed at me, doesn’t make for friendly conversation.” She said holding up her arms. “See, my weapon is still in it’s holster, not planning on shooting anyone unless I have to.” 

“She has a zat gun O’Neill,” Teal’c said. 

“Thanks, I can see that,” he said dryly. Something about the girl made him want to trust her. It was stupid, but he found himself saying, “Alright, stand down, but if you try anyone I’ll stick Teal’c on you.” Usually, he thought that was a really good threat, but this kid just smirked trying not to laugh. The expression reminded him of Carter a bit as he watched her duck her head trying to hid it. 

“Terrified,” She managed to say. “So, infirmary and brief afterwards? I know you want to make sure I’m not carrying some O—bad stuff.” 

“Is that the scientific term?” O’Neill found himself saying. 

“Course,” she said. “Names Dallas, I’m not here to kill anyone and the rest of my name is probably going to confuse the hell out of you… But if I could talk to U— Teal’c that’d be good.” 

“You want to talk to Teal’c? How do you know his name?” Jack asked narrowing his eyes. To everyone around him, he held an air of a General who wanted answers and wasn’t used to not getting them. Dallas, however, appeared completely unaffected by him. 

“Please, SG1 heroes, annoying shits, people who blow stuff up and save worlds, who doesn’t know you in the galaxy?” 

“Did she just call us annoying shits?” Jack asked. 

“She did indeed O’Neill,” Teal’c said studying the young woman. “I do not believe she means us harm, perhaps I should escort her to the infirmary, and the two of us can talk as she has requested. ” 

“Yeah, you need to go call… Carter and Daniel anyways General Sir.” She said shrugging before he face became soft. “Sorry by the way,” the sorry was delivered with such honesty that Jack found himself truly believing she meant it, what exactly she was saying sorry for he wasn’t completely sure and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know. 

“Cuff her, pat her down, thew works,” Jack said. “I’m not taking any chances.” He added looking as though he had mixed feelings about it. 

Teal’c moved forward taking her zat gun and started to pat her down, Dallas started to whisper urgently. “Listen, there is a knife in my boot but I’d rather you not let General O’Neill see it just yet…” 

Teal’c picked up the knife and nodded as he noticed it was one Jack mentioned his grandfather had given him years ago. “She is disarmed,” Teal’c said nodding his head to Jack. 

“Very well, take her away, talk, gather intel,” Jack said sighing as he headed towards his office. “Just my luck, some bratty little twerp shows up just as I’m getting ready to fish.” 

Dallas looked down with a pained expression as she let Teal’c put a zip tie around her wrists in front of her and started to walk towards the infirmary. They were silent until out of earshot of everyone who had come to see what came through to Stargate. 

“Tell me, how are you related to O’Neill?” Teal’c asked. 

“Daughter.” 

“As I expected. Col. Carter is your mother?” 

“Always have loved how you pick things up,” She smiled up at Teal’c. 

“And you know me?” 

“Course, you’re family,” Dallas said proudly. “Kinda got my timing off, but I haven’t vanished out of existence yet, so should be good still.” 

“Indeed,” Teal’c said. 

“Indeed,” Dallas said back with a small laugh, Teal’c merely raised an eyebrow at her with a smile pulling at his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is all just me writing what came in a dream.

“Who is she?” Carter asked as she sat down at the table in the briefing room. Her voice was more angry than curious. 

“Hey, we’ll get to the cabin,” Daniel said with a soft smile in a low voice.

Carter tried to smile but it didn’t really reach her eyes, she was about to ask Daniel if he thought things would ever work out when Jack came into the room with narrowed eyes and lips pulled tight. 

“Well, Teal’c thinks she’s swell,” Jack said plopping down in the chair. “The two of them have been laughing. LAUGHING. I saw Teal’c laugh, not just a small smirk or a smile, laughing! Who knew that was possible, well other than Jaffa jokes.” 

“Seriously?” Daniel asked his mouth open, and Carter just looked as though she didn’t believe it. “I mean, that’s great, everyone needs a good laugh, but has she said anything useful to help tell us who she is and what she’s doing here?” 

“Dallas,” Jack said. 

“What?” Carter asked unsure what he meant by that. “Is she from Dallas, do we need to go to Dallas?” 

“No, that’s her name, Dallas.” 

“Oh.” Both Carter and Daniel said at the same time. 

“Doc seems to be sure she’s human, still waiting on some blood tests and scans and stuff.” Jack confirmed. 

Daniel was opening his mouth to ask a question when Teal’c came into the room. 

“Wellll?” Jack said drawing the word out. 

“She is indeed telling the truth.” 

“About what Teal’c?” Daniel asked puzzled by the look on his friends face. 

“Her name is indeed Dallas she has come here to try and prevent something horrible, she says she talked long and hard with you Col. Carter before coming.” 

“Me?” She asked eyes wide open. “I’ve never even seen her before. How could I tell her to come here?” 

“Unless she’s from the future.” Daniel said. 

“Indeed, Daniel Jackson is correct, Dallas is from the year 2035 she is currently 24 years of age and working at the SGC as a Captain in the Air Force.”

“A 24-year-old Captain? That sounds outlandish,” Jack said. 

“It is pretty unlikely, but it has happened before,” Carter said with an unsure look on her face. 

“Well what the hell is she doing here messing with my vacation!” Jack barked out. 

“Perhaps you would like to ask her yourself O’Neill, she is currently in a VIP Room awaiting one of you three to speak to her while she awaits test results.” Teal’c said. 

“I’m not in the mood to be mind tricked by a kid,” O’Neill said. “Besides, if Carter’s here on base she might as well go help the geeks for a little bit.” He said nodding to Carter. 

“Guess that leaves me,” Daniel said, he got a weird feeling as he noticed Jack didn’t want himself or Sam to go talk to Dallas. He had a sinking feeling he knew why but he didn’t say anything. 

“Teal’c why don’t you go check if the blood work is all back, Daniel go talk to our guest. I’ll call the President, oh and Carter don’t get too comfortable with the geeks, we’re still going fishing.” He grumbled waving them all off. 

Daniel tried to catch Teal’c to ask him a couple of more questions but didn’t get the chance to, instead he headed to the VIP room, showed his ID and paused before opening the door. Inside he found a girl downing a handstand on a yoga mat. “Uh, excuse me.” He said watching her eyes fly open, pushing off the wall she landed on her feet and stood up. 

“Daniel!!!” She squeaked as she ran at him throwing her arms around him. 

Daniel wasn’t sure how to react but wrapped an arm around her. “So, I guess this means you know me too in the future.” He said awkward and regretting it as she pulled away quickly with a look of shame on her face that reminded him so much of Sam it hurt. “Holy. Wow. You can’t be, you can’t be Sam’s daughter, could you? Unless you are another version of her because that would just add to a whole other set of problems but Teal’c said you were from the future which means you must be her dau—“

“Daniel!” Dallas snapped, the look on his face clearly told her he knew exactly who her father was. 

“You’re Jack and Sam’s kid.” He said as he moved to the couch and sat down. “That’s going to be a huge shock to them, not that big to me, I mean come on the two of them have been in—“ 

“Yeah and I showed early, and now they didn’t go fishing at the pond that is supposed to have no fish,” Dallas said heading back to her yoga mat and taking a seat. “Like I told Teal’c I’m not vanishing yet so…” 

“You’re not - they’re not - the math doesn’t add up,” Daniel said shaking his head. 

“It’s just an important time for them, and Daniella would kill me if she knew I got here early,” Dallas said before putting a hand over her mouth, Daniel was pretty sure he could hear a muttered _shit_. 

“Who’s Daniella?” 

“Sister, twin sister, don’t worry she got the tall gene and blond hair. She’s a lot more like Mom in the science stuff, brilliant all the shit that comes with that.” Dallas said, although her words might have sounded offhanded there was a note of pride in her voice. 

“Can I ask? Do you have other siblings?” 

“Nope, just the two of us,” Dallas shrugged. “Pretty sure Dad would go insane if had more to deal with.” 

“He loves kids,” Daniel said. “Right, that was a joke.” 

Nodding she shrugged. “So, I guess Dad’s figured it out huh?” 

“I think so.”

“Think he’ll talk to me?” 

“Give him time.” 

“Yeah,” Dallas muttered. “Anyways, I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions.” 

“Before I get to those, what’s your full name. Out of curiosity, what’s your full name, and your sisters.” 

“Cat’s out of the bag now, might as well spill. Dallas Teal’c Carter-O’Neill. Dallas is for Hammond of Texas. Teal’c is pretty clear. And my sister is Daniella Janet Carter-O’Neill, pretty clear where those names came from.” 

“I like them,” Daniel said with a small smile. 

“No really? She’s not named after you or anything.” Dallas said with a knowing smirk. 

“So, Dallas, what are you doing here?” Daniel asked moving to sit across from her on the yoga mat. 

“Saving the world, what else do Carter-O’Neill’s do with their spare time? And don’t answer with fishing.” 

“What happened?” 

“I got this,” she said pulling out a piece of paper from her bra. “I know not the best place to keep it but that way it was less likely to get searched.” 

Daniel took the note with a curious look mentally telling himself not to find anything awkward about it. 

“This is—“ 

“Your handwriting.” Dallas finished. 

“It’s in A—“

“Ancient, I know.” 

Daniel stopped speaking as he looked down at the note. 

_Jack, Sam, Teal’c, or Myself,_

_I know Sam hates the idea of time travel and Dallas isn’t who any of you would ever expect to see. Trust her, and she’s here to fix something extremely important. It’s a long shot, and there are arguments for why we shouldn’t listen to her, but she gave up her life to come back in time for this mission._

_While we have beat the majority of the goa'uld there are still a few out there that we need to worry about. First, Ba’al. He’s still out there and he does something, well two things but we’re only worried with one in this case that is extremely dangerous for not only our galaxy but others as well._

_That’s why we’ve decided to send Dallas back, trust her guys, she’s family. She’s here to catch the Ba’al that manages to get away and changes our world for the worst. I can’t tell you much more than that but let her do what she’s here to do._

_Daniel Jackson._

Daniel took his time reading the note, reading it a few times over making sure that it really was his handwriting. 

“You wrote it,” Dallas told him in ancient causing him to look up at her in shock. 

“How, I mean did you study? Why would you? Wait are you? Have you?” 

“I’ve never been ascended, I don’t have a shit ton of shit in my head from a head sucker, but I do speak 35 languages and can beat the shit out of anyone who tries to attack me.” Dallas said with a smirk. 

“Can you tell me more about capturing Ba’al?” Daniel asked as he put away his other questions for later. 

“Not yet, first I need to get you, Teal’c, M-Carter and Jack to go fishing,” Dallas said adding a mental not at all the other things she was going to have to do to keep the timeline okay. She was so screwed. “Listen, I get I’m still here, but there could be a lot of reasons for that, that I’m sure Dani would’ve been happy to explain every single word of it, but that isn’t my thing, right now, you four need to go fishing.” 

“Why are you pushing for it?” 

“Because it’s important for all of you and believe it our not, it’s not all about me or my sister.” She said glaring at him. For a moment she didn’t think he’d cave, but she watched his face change getting the impression that he full heartedly believed her. 

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” He told her. “Hey, Dallas?” Daniel asked as he headed towards the door. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re a lot like your parents,” Daniel said with a small smile. “But I get the feeling you’re close to Teal’c and me too.” 

Smiling she nodded. “Yeah, you and I spend a lot of time together, languages…” She said as if that explained everything. 

“Languages, and Teal’c taught you to fight?” 

“Yup, let’s just say I bet I can give him a run for his money.” 

“I’d like to see that.” 

“Hey, there are a few things I’d like,” Dallas said standing up. She asked for a few simple things, a couple of things Daniel wasn’t sure he could swing but he told her he’d try. After giving her a quick hug, he left her to return to her yoga. 

——

“Daniel, we can’t up and leave just because you believe her and she is insisting we go fishing, trust me, I would LOVE to go fishing and have that little vacation and fish, but I can’t, we’ve got this future problem to deal with.” 

“She knows what this means for her, she knows she’ll be confined to the VIP Room for our leave, and she’s okay with it. She did ask for Cameron Mitchell to come to the base and be put in charge of her, she says she knows you trust him.” 

“How could she, ah! Never mind, fine, we’ll get Mitchell here, but we can’t just leave with this Ba’al issue.” 

“She said we’ve got time, she got here early remember?”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“So, what could it hurt to take just a couple of days at the Cabin?” 

Rubbing his head he was torn between telling Daniel that he was moving on to Homeland and Carter was supposed to go to Area 51 or not. He was planning on telling them at the cabin and getting everything ready for the changes. 

“I’m going to talk to this Dallas girl and see if I believe her.” Jack decided standing up from his desk. “Check on Carter, tell her we might be going after all. Get her away from the geeks at least so it might be possible.” There was a fear that Sam would change her mind on him. 

“I’ll get her ready, don’t worry!” Daniel said with a smile and a nod. 

“Get out of here!” Jack insisted. He wanted a moment to collect his feelings before heading into a situation of speaking to this girl from the future. He was pretty sure she was Carter’s daughter. The eyes and smile were too similar for her not to be. Unless she was one of Mark’s kids. 

——


	3. Chapter 3

“She awake?” Jack asked the airman guarding the VIP room. 

“Yeah, she said she was expecting you,” the airman said as he opened the door for him. 

Taking a breath, he forced himself to put on an easy going expression trying to tell the world he didn’t care about anything. 

“Looks not going to work on me,” Dallas said from where she was setting up a chess board and there were two pieces of cake, one by her and another in the other chair. “So, up for a game?” 

“So, you play chess?” Jack asked. 

“Just because I’m from the future doesn’t mean I don’t know how to play chess,” Dallas said with an amused expression. “Or you could just ask me what you really want to ask me.” 

Jack smirked. “I take it Daniel raised you.” 

“Among others, he was around a lot.” 

“So, Pete?” 

“Who?” 

“You're,” Jack made weird movements with hands. 

“You can’t possibly tell me you are that dense,” Dallas said in outrage. 

“What?” He asked playing innocent. 

Rolling her eyes, she switched the board around giving him the back pieces. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stood by the chair looking down at the cake. 

“I’m not?” He asked. 

“Captain Dallas Teal’c Carter-O’Neill, United States Air Force,” looking up at him waiting for a reaction. “Sir.” She added. 

Jack wasn’t really sure how to react. A huge part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her to make sure she wasn’t a hallucination, the other part of him wanted the blood work to come back to prove to him that it was possible. 

“It’s okay, go get the blood work General, I get it.” She said putting on an expression he knew too well, from the mirror. 

Nodding he headed towards the door before stopping and turning to grab the piece of cake. “Can’t let cake go to waste.” He said, she just nodded at him before turning to look away. He got the feeling she was trying to hide her emotions. Sighing he knocked on the door. 

Making his way towards the infirmary, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he just failed his second kid. 

——

“You got somethin’ Doc?” Jack asked as he looked down at the cake he still hadn’t touched. 

“I took the liberty of having her blood tested against yours and Col. Carter’s,” Teal’c informed him, Jack gave a wary smile and a single nod. 

“Well, General, she is your daughter, and Col. Carter’s. There are a couple of other things you should be aware of to, she has the Ancient Gene and there are some markers from Col. Carter’s naquadah in her blood. She’s also got use of a larger portion of her brain than anyone I’ve ever seen or heard of before. She’s got about 20% use, most of us have between 5% and 10%. We’re not really sure what she’s capable of but I do not believe she’s a danger to anyone, she did not resist any of my tests but did accuse me of having too many needles.” 

The words washed over Jack it was taking a lot for him to accept any of it. There was a huge desire to run away and pretend he didn’t hear any of it, he didn’t even smile at the needles comment. “I need to talk to Carter,” he said knowing this was something she had a right to know about. 

“Daniel Jackson is getting her away from Geeks, he said it is must difficult,” Teal’c informed him. “Would you like me to keep your daughter comfortable.” 

The words slammed into him as though someone had punched him in the gut and heart at the same time. “No, I’ll talk to her first. Carter will want to talk to her I bet too.” He felt as though he were being pulled in thousands of directions at a time. 

“Okay, Teal’c, I want you to get Carter and Daniel Jackson to the briefing room, I’ll talk to Dallas and than we are going fishing. If she truly believes it’s that important and she’s Carter’s kid I bet it really is that important.” He said running a hand over his face. “Also, tell Carter to get a hold of Cameron Mitchell, get him here.” 

Teal’c nodded and watched as his friend headed out of the infirmary. 

——

It took him 10 minutes after waving away the airman to knock on the door. The room that his daughter currently was residing in. 

“Yup?” She called out questioning. He could hear in her voice there was hints of uncertainty and pain. It was the same voice Carter had when she was trying to keep herself together no matter what. 

Opening the door, he found her sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked like a teenager, not like the confident Air Force Captain that had arrived through the gate. 

“Didn’t expect to see you again, figured you’d send Daniel or Teal’c.” She said after glancing up at him and away. 

“Guess I didn’t handle things well,” he told her awkwardly shutting the door. 

“It’s fine,” she told him looking away and down at her feet. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he took the few steps to the couch and sat down next to her. “C’mere,” he told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. 

“You don’t have to sir,” Dallas said. “I know surprise kid is kinda scary and not usually on the wish list.” 

“Shh,” he told her not letting go of her. In that moment he decided that she really was his daughter, and Carter’s. The way she spoke, her expressions, her eyes. He didn’t think she looked much like him but there were little things, the brown hair for starters, her cheekbones, but really she looked a hell of a lot more like Carter. Eventually Dallas relaxed against him shutting her eyes. 

They sat like that for maybe 15 minutes before he decided he needed to ask her a couple of questions. “I know you’re not supposed to tell us much about the future and all, but do you have siblings?” 

“Yeah, a twin sister,” Dallas told him. 

“A what?”

“A twin sister.” 

“Two of you?”

Laughing she shook her head. “No, we aren’t identical. Daniella, Dani’s tall, blond hair, brown eyes. She actually tans. I mean she looks a lot like Mom too, but she got more of your coloring, except for the hair of course.”

“Why didn’t she come too?” 

“Long story.”

“I’ve got time. For my girls, I’ve got all the time in the world.” The words felt natural to him, although it was the first time he’d ever spoken them. 

“You say that a lot.” 

“Do I?”

“Yeah.” 

“So, you being here?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“You said you came early, how early?” 

“Way too early.” 

“What’s way too early?”

“Try years,” Dallas said with a frown. “But it’ll be okay because anything is better than the world right now.” 

“That bad?” 

“Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.” 

“Why’d you ask for Mitchell?” 

“You’re giving him SG1, Mom’s going to Area 51, you to DC, Daniel to Atlantis and Teal’c has all the Jaffa stuff to deal with.” Although Dallas knew things didn’t really work out that way, that’s what her father knew as of right now. 

Jack let out a small laugh. “Don’t sound like you approve.” 

“Doesn’t matter if I do or not, parts of it need to happen, you need to go to cabin with SG1, you need to go to DC, don’t even think about telling me you can’t now that I’m here, they need you, the world needs you there. Trust me on that one. And well, I’m stuck here anyways, it’s a one-way trip.” 

“You sacrificed yourself?” 

“Nah, it’s not like that. I just have to do what I came to do and go live on some other planet for the rest of my life.” 

“What about us?”

“Dad, you get to raise me still, pretty sure you’ll be fine.”

“Dad,” he whispered. 

“Sorry... I didn’t..” 

“It’s okay, I like the sound of it,” he said turning so he could give her a full hug. Yeah, he could feel this was his kid as her arms wrapped around him. 

“You should probably go give everyone the good news,” Dallas told him after a moment slowly letting go of him. “If you let me, I’ll work with Mitchell on what I need to do, we don’t need to tell him who I am, probably better not to tell anyone else anyways. Just call me Dallas with no last name and stuff.” 

“You and your sister? Got middle names?” 

“Dallas Teal’c Carter-O’Neill and Daniella Janet Carter-O’Neill,” She told him. “By the way, I’m the younger one, by 4 hours, probably shouldn’t tell Mom that one, oh and don’t start acting weird around her because we both know you fell in love with her forever ago.” 

Laughing he smiled as he took in the names. They made sense to him although how and why they named a kid after Hammond was still a question. 

“Dad, go!” She said. “You’re pulling a Mom and over thinking.” 

With that he laughed reaching out to mess with her hair like he used to with Charlie. “Okay kid, you’re free to roam the base however you like, Mitchell should be on his way, and I’m sure you know Landry is about to take over this place pretty soon…” With that he left her alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

There were no words in the world that Sam could figure out to say as she looked down at the results of Dallas’s blood work and test results. Her daughter. Not just her daughter, but Jack’s. She knew Jack was watching her carefully as she looked over the results with wide eyes. 

“And, now we go to the Cabin as planned. Carter! I don’t want to hear it, you’re all packed, Daniel is packed and hell Teal’c said he was actually looking forward to fishing!” 

“I did not say that,” Teal’c said. “I simply said it would be good for all of us.” 

“Sir, you can’t actually expect me to go on vacation when my daughter is sitting locked up!” Carter snapped. 

“She’s not Carter, she’s allowed anywhere on base and Mitchell is on his way to help her, besides she’s the one that keeps pushing for us to go. You have 30 minutes to go visit with her but than I expect you to be up top and ready to go fishing. If I need to make it an order I will.” Jack hated saying it but he had a feeling he might need to, although he was pretty sure Dallas would be able to talk her into going. 

“Yes, sir.” She said looking away trying to hide her anger. After a beat, she spoke again. “What about the fact that she can use more of her brain? Has she said what she can do?” 

“No, but she does speak even more languages than I do and her ancient is perfect.” Daniel piped in. “Sam, why don’t you go talk to her, and we’ll take care of everything else.” He told her gently. 

“Okay,” in that moment Sam really wished that Janet was here. It’d be easy to face this with her best friend. 

——

The door to the VIP room was open, and Sam caught her first look at the girl knowing she was her daughter. Dallas was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor looking over a bunch of different papers. Getting her nerve up she knocked on the open door. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you—” she started but stopped. 

“M— Col. Carter!” Dallas jumped up with a nervous smile. “Sorry, I was just going over some stuff Daniel wanted help translating, don’t worry it will not mess with the future, I mean the future is already messed with and I came here to try and help fix the future but it’s really complicated and Dani would explain it better. Sorry, you got the dumb twin.” She said with a self-depreciating smile. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “Anyone who can use 20% of their brain is far from dumb.” 

“Dani’s got 22%.” She told her quickly. 

“Dani?” Sam asked. 

“Guess they didn’t tell you everything huh? Congrats! You have twins. Daniella is my twin sister, older twin but still my twin.” 

“Oh boy,” Sam said moving to the couch and sitting down awkwardly. Dallas didn’t even say anything as she moved to get a glass of water and handed it to her mother. 

“Sorry, probably could have delivered that better,” she said awkwardly. 

“I bet this is really hard for you too isn’t it? Seeing all of us younger, different, and not knowing you at all.” 

“It’s not the weirdest thing I’ve dealt with,” Dallas said shrugging. “Besides, with parents like the two of you, there was no way I wouldn’t deal with weird stuff.” 

Sam smiled shaking her head. “Why are you pushing us to go to the cabin? We just found out about you and the threat to your future, why are you so set on us going to the cabin?” 

“Because you need it, you all need it. I came too early, and now I’ve messed that up for you guys, and I don’t want you to regret missing going to the cabin for what? The millionth time? Besides, some things have to play out the same.” 

“It hasn’t been that many,” Sam stopped noticing what her daughter was doing. “Good try.” 

“Points for trying,” Dallas said. “Seriously though, go, Mitchell will be here, and we’ll get started on what needs to be done and you guys take the weekend and have fun. I could make you forget about all this for 72 hours, but that seems wrong.” 

“You what?” 

“Kidding! I know you want to know about the whole 20% of my brain thing, there will be time for that.” She said smiling. “Da-Jack’s going to start to really worry if you don’t head up and get ready to go.” 

“What?” Sam said not hearing the last part. 

“Dad, he’s waiting for you, go!” 

“Dad? Oh. Right.” Sam let out a long sigh not moving. “Are you happy?” 

“I’ll be happier if you just go and talk to Jack and go enjoy fishing, but yeah, it was my choice to come here, and it’s what I do.” She told her. 

Sam asked a few more questions about Dallas and her upbringing. They talked for a little longer before Sam finally got up and headed towards the door. 

“You’re a lot like him,” Sam said looking at Dallas from the door. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that once or twice.” She said with playful sarcasm. 

——

Originally they’d planned to drive to the cabin. It was a long drive, but it was supposed to be fun and a team thing, but with the changes, Jack managed a transport and got them there a hell of a lot quicker and a lot less time to sit in a car and think. 

Thinking. Thinking was hard right now, kids, well he’d always loved kids. After Charlie he never thought he’d have kids again, hell he wasn’t even sure he wanted kids. His mind filtered back to Edora and the woman he’d left, how she’d asked for just that and he had accepted that as a possibility. Luckily she didn’t get pregnant, which made him feel just as guilty. But now, now he knew that he had two girls. One who was a little spitfire and the other who from what he could gather was more like Carter. 

“Sir?” Carter said a worried note to her voice. 

“Huh?” He said blinking out of his thoughts and looking towards her. “Sorry, was pulling a you.” 

“A what?” 

“You know, over thinking,” Jack said with a shrug. 

“We’re about to land sir,” Carter told him. Nodding he glanced around to see Daniel and Teal’c looking at them with what could only be curious expressions. No one spoke more than they had to on the flight up and part of him was thankful for it but the other part of him felt as though they really had a lot to talk about. He and Carter had a lot to talk about and he wasn’t really sure how to start that conversation. 

He noticed the apprehensive look on her face that he was sure was on his. Luckily he was auto just nod before Teal’c and Daniel were talking about plans for when they land. Daniel talked on about how they’d all drop everything at the cabin before he and Teal’c would head out to pick some stuff up. Logically it sounded stupid given the back and forth but given his desire to talk to Carter he nodded to them in approving with the plan. 

The drive to the cabin was filled with Daniel giving them a history lesson of the area, Jack was pretty sure he was talking on and on to fill the silence. No one really wanted to bring up Dallas, or whatever it was she was doing here. 

After giving Sam the master bedroom, Teal’c and Daniel the bunk room and himself the couch he handed the keys to Daniel and watched them leave. He’d half heard Sam helping them with a list of things to get while he made sure they had enough fire. He lost track of Carter while stacking firewood by the fireplace. He doubted they’d need it but one never knew. 

“Carter?” He called out but didn’t hear her or see her. Looking in each room, he finally looked outside where he caught sight of her standing on the edge of the dock with her arms wrapped around herself. 

“Carter?” He repeated as he opened the back door and headed towards her. She didn’t turn around or look back, she just kept looking out over the water. What the hell was he supposed to do? He sure as hell didn’t know and in that moment he wished for advice from his daughter of all freaking people. 

Without saying anything else, he came up behind her putting his hands lightly on her shoulders to gage her reaction. When she leaned slightly back, he stepped forward wrapping his arms around her placing his hands over her hands. “Guess we better get used to touching, otherwise not a clue how we got daughters.” He said wincing at himself. 

“Sir… Jack,” Carter said shaking her head with a small laugh. “Is that what you want?” 

“What’d ya mean?” He asked unsure what she was asking him. 

“Us, a family, kids, do you—” She stopped herself from saying anything else. 

“If you’re asking if I want a relationship with you, yeah. Course I do. If you’re asking if I can picture a family with you, I’d say it’s one of those things I’ve dreamed about. If you’re asking if I’m happy to know I’ve got another two kids in my future, I’m thrilled.” He said tightening her arms around her. 

Sam shut her eyes and leaned back into him a little bit more. There was a comfort to him that she never could place or articulate how it made her feel, and yet there was a danger and thrill that started to climb up her spins. “For just right now… No Air Force, no rules,” she started deliberately. “I love you.” 

The words were barely out of her lips when he pulled away only to turn her towards him. His eyes were shining almost watery as he looked down at her searching her face. He knew his team all had a measure of family love and they did all love each other but her words were something else all together. “Say it again.” He asked. 

“I love you.” Her words were honest, strong and there was a hint of nervous behind them. 

“Thank you,” he told her letting out a soft sigh. 

“Thank you?” She asked confused as worry started to cloud her expression, horror not far behind. She took a step backwards but found her footing off as she landed on an uneven piece of wood. 

His arms were reaching out to catch her as he watched her start to fall backwards but she was trying to get out of his reach and he couldn’t figure out why. Why the hell was she upset? And what was she doing? As she moved another step backwards it was the end of the dock and his arms were on hers but she was still fighting to get away. 

SPLASH. 

Cold water engulfed her as she felt Jack’s fall on top of her into the freezing pond. Limbs going everywhere and a few uncomfortable gulps of water she finally managed to bring her head up out of the water gasping for air. Her eyes fell on a confused expression of Jack’s as she tried to push past him to the dock. 

“Carter!” He growled at her. “What the hell is wrong?” 

“Well, _sir_ it’s cold in here, and I think it’s time I left.” 

“Why?”

“Why?” She shot back at him. “Thank You.” Her words were cold, and in that moment it clicked in his mind. Granted he thought she knew him better than that, but they did just find out they had a kid and well anyone would be a little off center in that case. 

“Thank you,” he laughed out shaking his hand running a hand through his wet hair. “Carter, I thought you knew.” 

She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t try and get away from him this time either. Instead, he put a hand on her check to make sure she was looking directly out him. “I love you.” He told her feeling that same fear that she must have before when she’d said it. 

Carter didn’t get a chance to answer, well he didn’t really let her. Very carefully he leaned forward kissing her lips softly waiting to see how she’d react. At first, she didn’t but slowly she parted her lips, and her arms found their way around his neck. 

Lost in the moment they stayed there kissing in the pond for what could have been anywhere from five minutes to twenty minutes when a fish jumped nearby, they came apart, and Carter looked out at the pound. “I thought you said your pond had no fish?”


	5. Chapter 5

**_SGC_**  
“Col. Cameron Mitchell reporting as ordered,” the words were crisp although there was a note of curiosity in his expression. “If I may, I was under the impression that I’d be with SG1, not-“

“Babysitting,” Dallas said as she rounded the corner where Mitchell was speaking with Reynolds who had been left in charge for the day. 

The grimace flashed in Cam’s eyes as Reynolds smirked doing his best not to show the amusement. “Well Mitchell, meet Dallas she’s here to fix some potential problem and requested your assistance. General O’Neill agreed you’d be the best man for the job.” Reynolds didn’t have a clue why Mitchell had been a requested or what was so special about this girl. He had to admit that he kept wondering if she was related to the General in some way, there was just something about her. 

“Nice to meet you, Dallas,” Mitchell said noticing the smirk on Reynolds' face and the smirk Dallas currently was wearing. He offered his hand and was surprised to find how firm her handshake was. 

“Don’t worry Mitchell, you won’t be bored, and I promise not to stay up to late at night or throw tantrums over lunch,” Dallas looked back over to Reynolds. “Well, unless Reynolds steals the last piece of cake in which case an all out food fight is in order.” 

Reynolds laughed before patting her shoulder. “I’ll keep that in mind Captain.” He told her but there was a clear amusement to his expression, he turned to leave but paused looking back over at her. “Still up for kicking my team's ass later?” 

“Course, just remember to come prepared this time, wouldn’t want to embarrass the Marines even more,” she teased. Reynolds just shook his head muttering about how they were going to take her down this time. 

“So, battling with Marines a hobby of yours?” Cam asked after a beat. He’d watched the exchange between them, he’d noted that Reynolds had called her Captain which meant she was military, clearly not a Marine so what was she? 

“When it’s so easy to take them down? Wouldn’t call that a hobby, I’d call it Tuesday afternoon.” She countered with a smirk. “Jaffa trained me.” She answered the unasked question. 

“Right, the Jaffa, good guys those large warriors, so, how’d you end up getting trained by them?”

“Can’t tell you that.”

“Let me guess, classified?” 

“Not exactly, more just future shit that you don’t get to know about, at least not yet.” 

Cam narrowed his eyes in curiosity but let it go. “So, you requested me, how can I help you?” 

“Follow me. I’ll show you.” Dallas said there was a new level of seriousness in her expression and Cam couldn’t help but notice how she seemed harder at the change of topic as though she’d seen a lot. 

“So, I’m sure you’ve been briefed enough to know that I’m from the future and some calculations were messed up and I got here a little early for what my actual mission is…” 

“Yeah, saw that, so the future, any idea what happens to me?” 

“Can’t tell you that,” Dallas said quickly. 

“Right. Butterflies and Grandfather issues.” 

“Something like that,” Dallas said with a soft smile. “Anyways, issue is, is that Ba’al does his crazy Ba’al stuff and ends up with a bunch of Ba’al’s running around while it was believed we got them all, one was hiding out in another Galaxy where he worked with a race you haven’t met yet and created something that let’s just say is really bad. Issue is, is that there are some other trips to the past coming up and I was sent here to try and stop Ba’al from even leaving the galaxy in the first place, but early.” 

“Sounds complicated, isn’t Col. Carter better with this stuff?” 

“She’s taking a break with the current SG1 team, and don’t worry I will not hold you up or make you miss your SG1 destiny,” Dallas said with a warm smile. 

“Must be hard, being here and being early. How long do you have to wait to go back?” 

“I’m never going back.”

“What?”

“I can’t. Because I’m trying to change the future in a way to save us all, I can’t go back to my world. I’d be going back to a different world, and well, there would be the potential of being two of me at basically the same age, and that isn’t good. There wouldn’t be any of the cascade shit because we are both from the same reality it’s just that our realities would still be different, like a divergence and shit Dani’s always better at explaining this stuff.” 

“Dani?”

“You’d like her,” Dallas said smiling. “Twin sister. She’s more your type.” There was a tinge to her voice that Cam couldn’t place and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know exactly what it was.

It was clear Dallas didn’t have any desire to expand on any of it either, and Cam found himself wondering about her sister and who this woman in front of him really was. He hadn’t taken the time to really look at her until now. She had large bright blue eyes, long brown hair that was pulled back in a messy braid, and she was strong, fit, and small. Hell, Mitchell wasn’t even sure if she was over five feet. She had an edge to her, a strength and a softness. 

“Anyways, you want to see the Stargate right?” Dallas said pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“I thought we were going to go over all the stuff and why you requested me.” 

“I told you, I’m early, and I know you want to go to the gate room, who wouldn’t?” Dallas didn’t even wait for him to say anything she just grabbed his elbow and pulled him along. 

——

_**MINNISOTA**_ **  
**“It’s weird isn’t it?”

“What is Daniel Jackson?” 

“Meeting Jack and Sam’s kid. I mean, it’s not like, I don’t know… Well, you know...” 

“It is indeed startling to be presented with the future, especially knowing that everything is not well.” 

“It’s not that, well it is that too, it’s just, there is something about Dallas, she’s got such an edge to her I just thought after saving the world a few times we’d have spared the next generations from having to fight this stuff, you know?” 

“I shared that wish also, but I do not think that is how the world turns,” Teal’c said. 

“The world works.” 

“Indeed.” 

Daniel gave a small frown, he fully supported Jack and Sam but knowing they get together did leave a weird feeling of being left behind. It was stupid but there it was, he had that small fear, but then again it was the same old fear. 

“Do you not like Captain Dallas?” 

“Oh, she’s great, I mean she’s brilliant, but she does that thing Jack does, she doesn’t act as smart as she is and I think there is some jealousy between her and her sister Dani.” Daniel’s eyes turned down to the ground as he thought about it. 

“I noticed that as well, however, it is her problem,” Teal’c said as he grabbed the fruit loops off the shelf. 

“Come on, let’s get beer and get back,” Daniel said. “As much as I want to give them all the time they need I’m hungry, and I want to relax too. It’s supposed to be our vacation too.” 

Conversation stopped after that as they both finished picking out all of the preferred foods for themselves and their teammates. It didn’t take long for them to leave to head back to the cabin. 

By the time Daniel and Teal’c got pulled up to the house, they found Jack and Sam sitting outside on the dock with fishing rods in their hands but looking over at each other more than paying attention to the pond. 

“Beers?” Daniel asked as he and Teal’c set down the cooler they’d filled with drinks and snacks. 

“What kind of question is that?” Jack spat out as Daniel got out beers for Sam and Jack while Teal’c set up a couple more chairs. 

“So, how is fishing?” Daniel asked looking between Sam and Jack as Jack opened his beer. 

“There are actually fish in his pond,” Sam answered looking over at him with an innocent smile. 

“Well, that’s interesting,” Daniel retorted mildly annoyed they didn’t get any more information. 

“Daniel Jackson mentioned that he is hungry. I believe we should start the grill and prepare a vacation meal.” Teal’c said as he watched Daniel grumble under his breath. 

“Good plan T, let’s.” Jack jumped up and let his hand rest on Sam’s shoulder for just a moment before allowing himself to get distracted by food. 

“Maybe I should grill, I’m less likely to turn it into lumps of coal,” Sam called out, the only response she got was a glare from Jack, a giggle from Daniel and raised an eyebrow from Teal’c. 

_**SGC** _  
“So, what do you think about her?” Cam asked as he sat down across from Reynolds in the commissary. 

“Dallas?” He asked although he knew the answer to it. “She sneak away from you already?” 

A short glare was all Reynolds got as an answer. 

“She’s,” Reynolds paused as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. “She’s tough, good sense of humor, beat the crap out of my guys, she’s got a flaw in her fighting style, but she’s good. Damn good.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Cam said leaning back. “What’s her deal, it’s like she’s got some kind of chip on her shoulder.” 

“We’ve all got something.” 

“Nah, I mean, I know that the things we’ve all seen and done, but it’s something different and I can’t figure it out.” 

“Give it time Cam, you just met the girl this morning,” Reynolds said with a note of sympathy in his voice. “She’s got a lot she’s hiding, might be something to it.” 

“Know where she is?” 

“She grabbed a plate and headed to Jackson’s lab, said something about reading something before bed.” Reynolds shrugged finishing his last bite. “See you later Mitchell.” He said getting up and leaving Mitchell to his thoughts. 

There were too many questions running around his mind as he looked down at his food. Cam couldn’t decide if he wanted to go try and talk to her or not. Who the hell was he kidding? He wasn’t scared of some pipsqueak from the future no matter who she really was. Getting up he took his tray with him as he made his way towards Jackson’s office. In that moment he was thankful the tour Dallas had taken him on early, she’d been very detailed in the little things to look for to help get around. 

As he approached the office he paused, he could hear her muttering but he couldn’t figure out a word that she was saying at first. 

“Fucking hell,” Dallas groaned out as Cam heard what sounded like her head hit the table. That was when he decided to round the corner of the door. 

“Everything okay in here? Or are the books threatening to eat you?” He asked with an attempt at a grin. 

“Yes, in fact, they are all coming up with massive teeth like the monster books from Harry Potter.” She responded completely deadpan but didn’t bother moving her head up from where her forehead rested on the table. He watched as she visibly pulled herself together and brought her head back up. Her expression morphed back into some kind of mask of indifference that made him a little uncomfortable. 

“Ah, well, I’ll keep that in mind,” he told her crossing his arms. “So, you good, need anything else?” 

“Mitchell when I suggested I needed your help, I didn’t mean you needed to check on me every five fucking minutes, believe it or not, I can actually take care of myself.” She snapped at him which caused him to put his hands up. 

“Woah! I was just trying to be friendly, figured I’d see if I could help, but I’ll just,” he pointed over his shoulder towards the door. “Get out of your hair.” 

“Good plan, I’ll find you when I need you,” she said her voice colder than he’d heard it before. He didn’t look back as he turned to leave Jackson’s office leaving his tray of food behind him. 

“What the hell was that,” he muttered to himself unsure exactly what had changed with her. 

**_MINNESOTA_  
** It was twenty minutes before the sun was supposed to rise and Jack found himself with his arm around Carter in his bed. He hadn’t planned on them ending up in bed together, and she really didn’t think the first time she ended up in his bed all they would do is kiss a little, talk and fall asleep. No, Jack had pictured things extremely different but somehow didn’t mind the turn of events. 

After dinner, the night before they’d all talked about past trips laughed at old memories and focused mostly on what was rather than what was to come. It’d been good, and they’d needed it. His daughter was right. 

Glancing down at the blond hair attached to the head currently resting on his chest he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. As he did, he felt her shift a little waking up slowly. As her arm pulled tighter around him, he chuckled just a little bit. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered to her. The next thing he saw were her eyes blinking away sleepiness and smile come to her face. 

“How good are your walls?” She asked. 

“Huh?” 

“Your walls, good insulation?” 

“Oh,” it dawned on him what she was asking. “Yeah, pretty good.” 

“Good,” she told him as she pushed up off him until she was sitting next to him. Without hesitation, she removed the light t-shirt she had on and straddled him. “I know I’m still under your--” 

“Carter, stop talking,” Jack said as he moved his hands to her sides. Slowly he moved his hands up her body tracing every single part of her. 

A small shiver ran down her spine as she felt him get hard leaning down she captured her mouth with his and stopped thinking about anything else but the way he felt. 

**_MINNESOTA_**  
Jack and Sam had spent the majority of the morning in bed, Teal’c had woken Daniel and suggested they explore around the cabin. 

It was just about lunch time by the time Daniel and Teal’c saw the cabin in sight. “God, I hope they are out of bed, I’m starving,” Daniel told Teal’c exasperated. 

“We should allow them to enjoy themselves,” Teal’c said. 

“Oh, I’m all for them being happy, I just don’t need to hear some of it,” Daniel countered. 

“Indeed.” 

“Well, come on let’s go see if we are stealing food and camping out.” 

As they headed towards the cabin, they caught sight of Jack and Sam through the window. They were dressed, but he was pulling her towards him while she was laughing. They stopped for a moment watching the couple kiss before they pulled apart. 

It was almost as though they’d sensed them coming because both Jack and Sam looked straight at them and started laughing before waving them inside. 

“Is it safe in here or should we, you know, find somewhere else to go,” Daniel said once he and Teal’c were inside causing Sam to blush and Jack to glare. Only Teal’c noticed the tinge of worry in Daniel’s voice. 

“Nah, come on, made lunch for you nature nuts,” Jack said ignoring the look Teal’c gave him and focusing on the food. “Besides, this afternoon is about fishing. We’ve got to fish, and relax before he head back to the real world tomorrow.” 

“You mean back to-” Daniel felt a nudge from Teal’c “yes, the real world.” 

The conversation dropped back into comfortable topics, and it wasn’t until Daniel and Sam drew the short straws and were in the kitchen cleaning up that the conversation turned back to what was still on all of her minds. 

“Daniel, is everything okay?” Sam asked as she took a plate from him and started to dry it. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” He was trying to play innocent, and they both knew it. 

“Is this because of Gen-- Jack and me?” There was a serious note of worry in her voice. “I think things are changing, but we’re still all a team.” 

“It’s not that, well if I’m honest maybe a little, it’s just everything is changing so fast, and that’s not a bad thing. I like that we get to have a little down time and it’s about time you and Jack, well you know, and I think your daughter is amazing. It’s just, changes.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a downer.” 

“You’re not Daniel, it’s just you’re right. When Jack moved up to run the SGC things were weird with the change, and now with a daughter from the future it’s all overwhelming, and I’m not completely sure how to be a mom. I overheard Jack with her, and it was just so natural, but with me, I felt like I didn’t know what I was doing.” 

“You’ll get the hang of it, besides you’re a natural with kids, even though she’s not really a kid anymore, she’s still yours.” 

“I feel horrible, but I wish her sister was here too.” 

“That’s natural to wonder about the other kid. I’ll admit Dallas seems to have some issues with her sister, but that’s also natural from what I hear about siblings.” 

“I just wish I knew how to relate to her,” Sam admitted. 

“Talk to her, get to know her. She’s so much like Jack I’m sure you’ll find a connection to her.” 

“Do you think there is anything of me in her?” 

“Besides her looks you mean? Yeah, but I think those are parts she’s trying to keep locked up right now. Imagine how hard it must be for her knowing she’s here years early and has probably totally messed up the future not to mention she knows she’s never getting home. She says it was her choice and it probably was, that doesn’t mean that it’s not hard for her. She probably feels alone and a little afraid, I know I would.” 

“I don’t even know what she likes to do,” Sam admitted. 

“Well, if she’s stuck her she can’t be stuck wearing BDU’s forever, and I know shopping isn’t your thing, and I get the impression it isn’t hers either but maybe getting away from the SCG might help.” 

“It’s worth trying.” Sam agreed as they fell into a comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd add location breaks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DENVER, CO** _

It’d been only a day since SG1 got back from their vacation and Sam had managed to find a way to take her daughter shopping granted it wasn’t just the two of them like she’d hoped, instead Col. Mitchell and Col. Reynolds had been asked to go with them. Luckily both Mitchell and Reynolds weren’t bad company and gave the women room. Neither knew for sure what the connection was though. 

Sam had decided to take Dallas to the Cherry Creek Mall in Denver, from what she heard it was a pretty good mall, and there were great places to walk to in Cherry Creek North for lunch, and above all else, it was far enough away from the SGC to feel different. 

“You know, you had to drag me shopping as a kid,” Dallas said as they headed into the doors flanked by an eyeglass store and a jewelry store. 

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Sam said awkwardly. “I know shopping probably isn’t exactly what you want to do, but as comfortable as BDU’s are, I figured you might want something else to wear too.” 

“PJs.” 

“Really?”

“Come on, as comfortable as boring black t-shirts are, I like fun PJs, not the sexy bullshit, the cute shit, funny animals, funny words, it’s my girly thing,” Dallas admitted as she heard snickers from Reynolds. “Do you want me to kick your ass?” She called back as he held up his hands. 

“Guys, go get some coffee,” Sam told both of them. Whatever look she gave them they nodded and headed down the escalator to the coffee shop. “I tried to make it just us but-”

“-The powers that be,” Dallas finished. “I know, it’s fine, besides, Reynolds been fun, and Mitchell is at least always amusing.” 

“You seem to be getting along with with Reynolds.” 

“Well, I beat up his team and from that moment on the Marines think I’m okay, and he’s been more understanding than most,” Dallas admitted. “So, given the fashion is from before I was born, where the hell do we start?” 

Sam laughed keeping back that she never felt like her fashion was up to date. They walked the top floor of the mall stopping in a few places getting an item here or there, the bottom floor wasn’t nearly as good as the top floor, but they found common ground. Dallas dragged her into the game store (board games and puzzles) and picked out a few things that made her feel like maybe they did have more in common. Eventually, they found Reynolds and Mitchell standing outside a store filled with would-be models. 

“Well, I guess we know what gets them going,” Dallas said to her mother as Sam laughed. 

“Boys,” Sam said. “I’d expect more from two men of their ranks, but I suppose-”

“That’s too much to ask.” Dallas finished with a grin. 

“Hey!” Both men said at the same time as they turned around to look at Sam dressed in a pair of new jeans, a tight tank top and a sweater over it and Dallas in a pair of jeans and a loose tank top. Both stopped giving them surprised expressions. 

Mitchell finally cleared his throat. “So, are we ready to get out of here?” 

“You’re joking right?” Dallas said narrowing her eyes at him. “I’ve been eating crap for the last however long, and we’re going to lunch. And you two for your lack of etiquette can carry our bags.” 

Sam glanced over with the instinct of being able to take care of themselves, but Dallas was looking at her and speaking again. “It’ll make them look mildly important, let them be useful for a change.” She teased while Sam shrugged her shoulders and handed her bags to Reynolds, she did mouth a quick sorry. 

“What the heck did you two buy? My arms are getting a workout.” Cam teased as they crossed 1st and headed into Cherry Creek North. 

“Oh you know, some weights, a few bricks. I did get talked out of buying too many bottles of water…” Dallas said with a shrug. They made their way around Cherry Creek until they decided on an Italian place that Dallas insisted was amazing, at least it was when she was a kid. 

Lunch was good, Sam let Dallas lead the conversation, and she found herself a little surprised at how at ease she could be in the situation. Occasionally she could see the mask slip when Cam or Reynolds said something although Sam could never pinpoint what it was they said to cause the shift. It was usually small things about family, food, day to day things, or so that was her working theory. 

Cam and Reynolds insisted on paying for lunch if they were going to carry all the bags they were going to be the ones to pay. As they wrapped up they headed back to the car where Reynolds hopped in the driver's seat, Sam sat next to him, with Cam and Dallas in the back. 

As they headed out of Denver towards I-25 Dallas nodded off, her head falling onto Cam’s shoulder. He didn’t move her, but he did give Sam a worried look. 

“I don’t think she’s been sleeping a lot,” he told Sam in a soft whisper. The day she’d snapped at him coming back to mind. Dallas had found him and apologized, but he’d caught her a couple of times completely on edge leading him to believe she wasn’t sleeping. Not to mention he’d heard about her 2am workouts a few times. Sam gave him a questioning look, but all he could do was shrug his free shoulder. 

“He’s right, I don’t think she’s slept much,” Reynolds confirmed. 

Sam was going to ask what they thought was going on but as she looked back to see the sleeping face of Dallas, she decided the conversation could wait until later. She didn’t want to wake her. 

_**SGC**_  
“Daniel, you were right!” Sam said the day after shopping with Dallas. “I think it helped. We had a good day, and we got back she had a session with Teal’c and went to bed.” 

“She went to bed?” Daniel asked not following yet. 

“Cam doesn’t think she’s been sleeping well,” she confirmed. “And I think it was a long day. It’s not getting shot at or anything but, you know…”

“Some things are even more exhausting,” Daniel added. 

“So, Atlantis huh?” Sam said changing the subject. 

“Yeah, I know I should stay here, and I don’t want to leave you here alone with Teal’c spending more time with the Jaffa and Jack going to DC… It’s just-”

“Daniel you have to go,” Sam stopped him. “What you know about the Ancients, you have to go!” 

“Well, I was thinking we should send Dallas in my place. She said she was already early and this way she might be able to be useful without feeling like she’s getting in the way.” 

“Have you talked to her?”

“Yes.” He admitted looking down. 

“And?” 

“She told me not to be an idiot and to keep going with life as if she wasn’t here.” 

“She told me the same thing, so off to R&D I go,” Sam said sounding less than excited. 

“Hey, you and Jack will figure it out.” 

“I know, it’s just… How do I go about what I planned when Dallas is here on her own.”

“She’s not though. You’ve seen how well she gets along with everyone, heck, the Marines adore her, she’ll be fine.” 

“I want to do more for her, I just don’t know what she’s struggling with and I don’t know how to ask her in a way that will allow her to tell me. It might be something that she can’t tell me because of the future.” 

“As much as I know keeping the future intact to a degree is important, it’s already messed up, maybe she’s just feeling guilty.”

“I don’t know… Maybe.” 

“I heard Jack’s taking Dallas to dinner tonight before he leaves for DC tomorrow, are you okay with that?” 

“Yeah, I’m actually going with him. He invited me to dinner with them, but I felt like it should be just them you know? I don’t know if I’m ready for the whole family thing. Don’t get me wrong, I love him, and I want whatever our future together will be, but I get the impression she’s closer to Jack, and I want her to have the time just with him too.” 

_**JACK’S PLACE - COLORADO SPRINGS**_  
“I worked it out so you can stay here if you want,” Jack told Dallas as they pulled up to his house. They had a box of pizza between them, and Dallas had some beers by her feet. 

“Yeah?” She asked with a childish hopefulness she had wished she could hold back. 

“All I was going to do was rent it out, you might as well take it,” he told her with a shrug as they got out of the truck. 

“I’d love that,” Dallas admitted. “What about your truck?” 

Jack just laughed shaking his head. “Well, I was advised not to take it to DC, so guess you can use it too, that is if you know how to drive.”

“Yes, I grew up your daughter, and you never taught me how to drive,” she said dryly causing Jack to laugh. 

They got inside setting the pizza on the coffee table and each grabbing a beer. They didn’t talk for a little while as they just let the silence be okay. 

“You sure you’re okay with us all just leaving you here?” Jack finally asked. 

“I’m the one that keeps pushing you to go.”

“Want to get rid of us?” 

“No, I want you to do what you would have done if I wasn’t here. It’s not like I’ll just disappear, we’ll talk, and you’ll come and visit, and Mom’s not that far away. It’ll really just be Teal’c and Daniel that’ll be further away, and you know how much Atlantis means to Daniel.” 

“He wanted you to go in his place.”

“I know.”

“And?”

“I’m not going to take away his dreams because I happen to have shown up too early.”

Jack just nodded unsure of what to say next. 

“Can I ask?”

He finally spoke.

“What?”

“About your sister.”

“What about her?”

“I don’t know, anything, what she’s like, you told me what she looks like and how smart she is but that’s about it…”

Dallas paused as she pulled her feet up under her on the couch. “She’s amazing, and I love her to pieces. I’m a little angry she got the timing wrong so badly, and I can’t ask her what exactly went wrong. I’d ask Mom, but this is math that is even well beyond her… Don’t look at me like that, and we’ve got a few years on you guys. It’s just… Dani’s the good kid, I’m the wild screw up.”

“You’re a Captain in the Air Force.”

“That’s because I’m not an idiot and well… Let’s just say it was that or something else.” Dallas stopped. “I can’t really talk to you about this. What I can tell you is that Dani, well, we just see the world differently in some aspects and I’m… well, I’m just me.” 

“I think you’re pretty amazing,” Jack said even surprising himself. 

“That’s only because we share a sense of humor.” 

Jack could tell what she was doing, it’s what he’d do in that situation. So, he let it go. He instead changed the subject to things he loved and things he hated. They talked about Teal’c and Daniel for a while comparing notes and the best ways to get under Daniel’s skin. They argued about the Simpsons, agreed that dogs were better than cats, but cats were okay sometimes. Dallas even threatened that she’d get a dog now that she was living here. Not that Jack found it much of a threat. 

By the time Dallas started to yawn Jack had made up the spare bed, he kissed her forehead and sent her off to bed watching as she took her small bag to the guest room which he made a mental note to tell her to do whatever she wanted with the house. 

_**OUTSIDE SGC**_  
Both Jack and Dallas had woken up early, had some coffee and headed back to the SGC, Dallas had left her bag there driven back to base, Jack had said he wanted to make sure she could drive. 

Pulling into a parking space, she shut the truck off looking over at him. “So?” 

“You can drive, speed limits are a thing though.”

Rolling her eyes, she didn’t even bother to answer. 

“Tickets, tickets are bad,” Jack continued. 

“So, you ready for DC?” Dallas knew the answer, but she wanted to change the subject and didn’t know how to. 

His answer was just a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” she said shrugging as she opened the door and hopped out. Jack sighed resigned to things getting awkward again. He got out of the truck, she locked it, and they headed towards the mountain. 

They didn’t speak again until they were in the elevator down. 

“I’ve got some bad news,” Jack said nervously looking over at Dallas. “Due to your being not from around these times, someone’s gonna to have to stay with you at the house for a few weeks. Cam’s been assigned to it, for now, he’s gotta pick his team, but when it starts back up again, we’ll revisit. If Cam’s not available, Daniel will stay with you until he goes to Atlantis.” 

“Oh, joy, babysitters,” Dallas said with a shrug but not much other reaction. 

They didn’t say anything again until they got to the briefing room to find Sam, Daniel, Teal’c, General Landry, and Mitchell. There was a mutter of be seated, and Dallas took a seat a little removed from everyone while Jack took his normal seat. 

“This is it,” Jack said after a few good mornings. “Landy, the place is yours, I’m sure you’ll dazzle the place.” 

“Thank you, Jack, I’m glad to be here, you ready for your move to DC?” He asked. 

“Just don’t feed the politicians, they might start biting harder,” Dallas said under her breath. All eyes turned to her with a mixture of amusement, shock, and uncertainty. “What? It’s true.” She argued. 

“Uh, Hank, meet Dallas, you’ve been briefed on her, thanks for allowing her some freedoms,” Jack said turning his attention back to his fellow General. 

“Of course, I can’t imagine what it must be like coming from the future,” his eyes drifted to Dallas. It took a lot of willpower for her not to say anything back. Instead, she just nodded. 

“Col. Carter, I’m sorry you won’t be staying here, but I’m sure Area 51 is thrilled to have you,” Hank said turning his attention to Sam. The conversation went on like that for a while, Hank with pleasantries and go have funs. Eventually telling Cam his babysitting duties were expanded but would only last until he picked a team, and with that they were set off. Landy left into his office leaving SG1 and Dallas in the briefing room. 

“Beaming out?” Dallas asked.

“Yup, 5 minutes,” Jack said shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Well, I hate that you all are going, but I’m not giving up for a reunion tour,” Cam said before turning to Dallas. “Come find me when you’re done.” Dallas nodded, and Cam left. 

“I should probably give you guys time together too,” Dallas said turning to her mother. “Don’t let him get a crappy house okay? Go into the city, get a cool row house or something.” She instructed before giving her a short hug. 

“I have to come back to Colorado before heading to Area 51, so I’ll see you in about a week,” she told her feeling a little better about it. 

Jack looked uncomfortable as Dallas turned her attention on him. “Really, don’t shoot anyone okay Dad?” It wasn’t a question, but she didn’t know what else to say to him. 

“C’mere kid,” he said pulling her into a tight hug. Both Dallas and Jack forced themselves not to tear up. “I’ll be back here driving you nuts before you know it,” he told her pulling away slowly. They both managed tight smiles. 

“Teal’c come grab me before you leave?” Dallas asked. “Dinner tonight Daniel?” She barely heard them agree as she hurried out of the briefing room. 

Once she was out of the briefing room, she leaned against the wall squeezing her eyes shut getting herself together. What she didn’t know was that Cam saw her before deciding to leave her alone. Dallas headed towards the gym quickly.  
Back in the room Daniel, Teal’c, Sam and Jack said their goodbyes. 

“Daniel, while you’re still here you’ll-” Jack started to ask. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her, don’t worry.” Daniel insisted. 

“Okay, well off we go,” he smiled at them all before taking Sam’s hand and leading her away so they could get beamed out to DC. 

**_SGC_**  
“Captain Dallas,” Teal’c said as he rounded the corner to find the young woman sitting on the weight bench of the gym but not doing anything.

Turning she looked over at him. “Hey Teal’c, you headed off?”

“Regretfully I am indeed headed back.”

“Your people need you Teal’c,” she insisted as she stood up. 

“Should you need me, I will always come for you,” he told her. 

“Yeah, I know, just don’t be too much of a stranger, I need someone who is a challenge to battle around here.” She said wiping away a tear. It was weird, but it was easier to show emotion around Teal’c. 

Teal’c inclined his head and opened her arms. Dallas nearly barreled into him with her arms going around him. They stayed like that for a moment before Dallas let go. “Come on, let’s get you to the gate room, I know your wormhole is about to depart.” 

The two walked in silence finding Daniel already in the gate room. Daniel gave Teal’c a hug telling him to come back soon before wrapping an arm around Dallas and pulling her close. They watched the vortex and a moment later Teal’c disappearing. 

“So, I think you’re supposed to go find Mitchell,” Daniel said trying to put on a brave face. 

“Dinner tonight though right?” Even though she knew the answer, she needed to ask. 

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else,” he told her before pulling her into a full hug. 

**_SGC_**  
Dallas found Mitchell outfront of where her tempory housing was.

“Sorry about that,” Dallas said shoving away all the emotion she could. “What did you want?” 

“It wasn’t about what I wanted, it was about what’s going to happen,” Cam said watching Dallas flinch a little, he looked down. 

“Right, babysitting duty, sorry about that, I’m sure there are a lot of things you’d rather do, well you’re off the hook tonight, Daniel and I are having dinner, and I guess you can move stuff in tomorrow or whatever.” She said crossing her arms. 

“That’ll work,” Cam said nodding his head. 

“Great,” she said although it didn’t sound like she meant it. 

“Great,” he repeated back to her and turned to head off. 

**_JACK’S PLACE - CO_**  
“I would have taken you out you know,” Daniel said as they sat on the floor with massive amounts of Chinese food in front of them in the living room. Dallas had found the note that said she could do what she wanted with the house and moving the furniture around was the first step. 

“I know, I just… I didn’t want to be around people,” Dallas admitted. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Are you?” 

“I asked first.”

“So?”

“So!” 

“Fine!” Dallas gave in. “No, not really, if you tell anyone I will beat you up.” 

Daniel laughed nodding. “It’s okay you know, not to be okay.” 

“I know, it’s just Mom, Dad and Teal’c in one day, at least you’re stuck here for a little while longer.”

“You know, the offer still stands, I don’t have to go.” 

“Daniel, it’s your dream, you’re going!” She insisted as she gave him a small smile. “It’s just… I don’t know. It’s lonely here, I’m out of my time, I’m too early to really do what I came here to do and…” 

“And what?” 

“Sometimes I think Dani would have been better at all this,”

“What’d you mean?”

“She’s, just better at stuff and I know Cam would much rather put up with her than me.” 

Daniel didn’t say anything he just gave her a questioning look. 

“Nevermind,” she said sticking a piece of chicken in her mouth. 

“Oh no, there is something, what’s going on? I would assume you both know Cam given, well you know…”

“Let’s just say going back in time happened before but that was an accident and Dani, and I ended up somewhere SG1 is, his SG1 and they…” 

“Oh,” Daniel said getting it. “So, he’s a reminder of all that? Why’d you ask for him?”

“Because he’s good at what he does, and I know he can be trusted, let’s just say I overheard some stuff that trip and it’s not fair to hold it against him, but it’s there.” 

“I can see where that would be a problem,” Daniel agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**_JACK’S PLACE - CO_**  
Dallas was _allowed_ to stay at home for the day given it was a day off for Cam and he was moving some of his stuff over to the house that day. Daniel had made coffee and breakfast keeping all conversation to light topics. Well, if someone considered Ancient Ancient a light topic. He left when Cam showed up with a hell of a lot more stuff than Dallas had expected. 

“Jeeze,” she said from the front door watching him grab two bags with apparently a couple more left in the trunk. “Got enough stuff?” 

“Could offer to help,” he retorted. 

Dallas sighed headed over to grab the two other bags. “And I thought the thing was to make fun of women for the amount of stuff they have.” 

“Just payback for carrying all those weights in Denver,” Cam said heading into the house. As soon as Dallas followed he looked around. “So, where do I go?” 

“This way,” she grumbled and lead him to what would become his room. “It’s nothing much, and I hope all your shit fits in here.” 

“What? Can’t leave anything in the living room?”

“Cute.” 

“Yeah, I have my moments,” Cam gave her a grin which only got an eye roll. 

“I’m going for a run, enjoy unpacking.”

“Hold up!” He called turning on heels nearly tripping over the bags she’d placed. “The point was for me to you know, keep an eye on you, if you give me a couple minutes I’ll come with you.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Dallas snapped as she looked around. “It’s a freaking run. It’s not like I’m going to run off to another planet or disappear into the great unknown. It’s a run, a 10 mile good for the soul kinda run and I don’t need someone there to slow me down.” 

“Like hell, I’d slow you down,” Cam restored before realizing that was probably not something to say. 

“If you think you are that fast, you can catch up,” Dallas said dodging his attempt to stop her and was out the door, she heard a few swear words as she turned down the road. 

“Damnit,” he cursed as he grabbed the set of keys they were left for him, locking up he could just catch sight of her turning off the road and onto some trail he didn’t even know was there. 

“I need to run more,” he gasped to himself as he kept trying to keep on the trail that started to lead uphill. It was evident to him that Dallas had no problem leaping over the stray fallen tree or anything that might get in her way. No, she was moving and he was starting to wonder if she was showing off on purpose. 

**_HIKING TRAIL - COLORADO SPRINGS - CO_**  
Yeah, okay, she was starting to feel her legs. She’d taken off on the trail faintly hearing Cam’s feet against the pavement. She just wanted some time to herself in the woods. There were so many things that she couldn’t say, that she couldn’t tell anyone and a few moments by herself in the woods was just a way of calming down, getting her head on straight and figure out what to do next.

At the end of the 10 miles she stopped at a small stream throwing water on her face and sitting down on a rock. Slowly she took her shoes off and let her feet dangle in the water. “Oh, yeah, I’m getting a dog.” She told herself as she wished she’d had one with her that moment. 

It was another 10 minutes or so before Cam came towards her slightly out of breath. “I thought you said it was a 10-mile run.” 

“It is, we ran 10 miles,” she said not even looking towards him. “At least I did.” 

“Hey!” 

“If you count what you were doing running,” she said still not glancing back. 

“And now we what? Skip back?” 

“I never really pictured you as the skipping down a trail kind of guy but if it makes you happy…” 

“Dallas!” He snapped. “What the hell are you playing at?” 

“I wanted to go for a run, you were the one that decided I had to be escorted.” 

“Dallas…” 

“What? Is it so much to fucking ask to spend some time alone? Some time outside, enjoying the fresh air, fresh trees, seeing nature instead of being locked up inside or watching everything d--” she cut herself off. 

Cam just gave her a curious look. “Watching everything what?” 

“Nevermind,” she said shaking her head before tossing the small bottle of water she had attached to her arm. “Drink, we can walk back now. It’s not exactly peaceful here anymore.” 

Cam winced but took a sip all the same. There was a lot written on Dallas’s face but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was or what to ask. “Hang on a minute, you got to rest, it’s my turn to rest.” He said plopping down on some grass by the water and laying his head back. “Least you could do is wait for me this time.” 

Dallas sighed crossing her arms and looked down towards the water. 

They sat in silence for a little while, Cam glancing over at her from time to time, while Dallas never looked away from the water. 

“You don’t get to do this do you?” He asked as he started to sit up. 

“Do what?” 

“This, watch a stream, spend time outside like this?” 

Dallas looked at him as she tried to push the pain from her expression. She didn’t answer in words, but she got the impression that he knew he was right. 

“Shit,” Cam whispered as he stood up his expression worried. “The world, it’s that bad?” 

Dallas didn’t answer again she just looked over his shoulder trying to steal her face even more. “I can’t talk about it,” she whispered painfully. 

“Okay,” he said moving to sit on the rock next to her. “Well, maybe on the next day off we can go into the mountains, climb one of the 14ers.” He offered. 

“Sure,” she agreed. 

“Come on, it looks like rain is coming,” he said standing up again and offering her his hand. Surprising both of them she let him help her up, but she didn’t let go of his hand right away. “What?” He asked. 

“You can’t tell anyone.” She said looking up at him her eyes shining. 

“Don’t have anything to tell,” he told her with a smile, Dallas let go of his hand nodding. 

They walked in silence for the first couple of miles before Cam couldn’t take it anymore. “Miss your parents?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Dallas quipped. 

“I don’t mean The General and Sam today, I mean the ones from the future,” Cam responded. 

“Will you stop it?” She asked exasperatedly. 

“What?”

“Stop asking me questions like that, it’s not fair, I can’t talk about it and I,” she stopped walking and looked down pain written all over her. “Just stop it.” She whispered.

“Dallas?” He asked stopping with her and putting a hand on her arm. 

Against all rational, against everything she knew she should do she leaned forward letting her forehead drop against his chest. His hand on her wrap around her but stayed loose around her. They stood like that for a couple of minutes neither moving just listening to the approaching storm and the sounds of the forest. 

Dallas pulled back quickly rubbing her hands over her eyes before forcing a small smile. She turned away without saying anything and headed back down the trail. 

**_SGC_**  
“How is she holding up?” Daniel asked as he caught sight of Cam rounding the corner into his lab. 

“I don’t know,” Cam answered honestly. “You leave for Atlantis in a couple of hours right?” 

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Daniel said looking down. “I keep asking her if she wants me to stay but she just keeps telling me not to be an idiot.” 

“I gotta be honest with ya man, there is something she’s not saying that I think is starting to eat at her.”

“Like what?”

“Well, if I knew, I wouldn’t be saying she ain’t saying it.” 

Daniel just let out a huff. The sound of an incoming wormhole sounded. Cam and Daniel headed towards the hall catching up to Dallas just as she rounded the corner into the gate room. 

“If it isn’t the dangerous Vala Mal Doran!” Dallas said with a bright smile as the dark haired woman came down the gate flanked by an SG team. 

“Now that’s the kind of welcome that makes a girl's heart flutter,” she said looking from Dallas to Daniel to Cam and back to Daniel. “Don’t tell me you’ve replaced me with a younger shorter version.” She said to him earning a frown from Daniel. 

“Vala, this is Col. Cameron Mitchell, General Landry and-” Daniel paused looking at Dallas for a moment. “My niece, Dallas.” 

The heartwarming smile Dallas gave Daniel even caused Landry to look down with a fond smile. 

“What? Is she the long lost niece of the past?” 

“Future.” Dallas piped up. 

Vala raised tilted her head before a bright grin came across her face. “You must have excellent knowledge on where-”

“Treasures are?” Dallas interrupted with a smirk. “Not my game.” 

“Darling, how can treasure not be your game?” 

“Very simple, I bet the crap out of people,” she smirked. 

“Pretty good at it too,” Reynolds muttered causing his team to snicker. 

“While the merits of who Dallas can or cannot beat up is scintillating, you are here because Daniel said you might have something useful.” Landry cut in. 

“Yes, shall we look at the tablet, Daniel?” She asked stepping further down the ramp as people moved aside. “And Dallas is it? You must dish on which of these fine strapping men-”

“Vala, come on!” Daniel cut in grumbling with a small glare targeted at Dallas’ grin. 

Cam and Dallas followed behind Daniel out of the Gate Room and towards Daniels office. Keeping a little bit back, Cam leaned close to Dallas. “So, you know her too?” 

Dallas didn’t answer she just looked at him as if that were a very stupid question. 

“What? It’s every day I meet a new Alien that my roommate from the future knows!” 

“Did you just say you were her roommate?” Vala turned on her heels just as they were about to get to Daniel’s office. 

“You’re not the only one who gets a babysitter Vala,” Dallas said deadpan. 

“Well, while they are both very attractive, I do worry about the gene pool here on earth,” Vala said looking from Daniel to Cam who looked at each other in utter confusion while Dallas just started laughing. “Honestly, your fair little planet here is fascinating but I do wish to actually see something passed your cold grey walled get up you’ve got here.” 

“Maybe if you actually show me the tablet and I help you with it and get on my way you can see something here,” Daniel said with impatients. 

“He’s got a trip scheduled,” Dallas informed Vala as they finally moved into Daniel’s lab. 

**_JACK’S PLACE - A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER_**   
Dallas managed to stay out of the way (for the most part). She took to keeping herself distracted with her own project. Cam managed to ‘get the band’ back together as he put it. Dallas had offered to move out of Jack’s house but Sam insisted that it was her home and she’d be fine at her old house which hadn’t sold yet. 

Cam still lived with Dallas, they managed to find a good living arrangement. Dallas spent more time with Vala than she’d really meant to, Vala just understood what it felt like to be the outsider in the group. She also got help from Vala on some planets that she didn’t know anything about. 

Overall time moved pretty well. Despite knowing some of what was likely to happen Dallas still found herself completely thrown when Cam went missing on the Sodan home world. It took going to DC to stay with her father to stop her from completely messing up that part of past. She’d enjoyed her time with her father in DC. 

Dallas arrived home just after Cam had dropped the large pizza he’d ordered on the kitchen counter. He looked up at her with a smile. 

“Got pizza, did ya miss me?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Well, I hear you might actually be a worthwhile opponent, sounds like time well spent.” Dallas said not daring to step further towards him. Everything in her was screaming to hug him but that was stupid. Really stupid so she stayed away. “Did you get beer or should I go out and get more?” 

“Beer’s already in the fridge,” he told he with a puzzled expression. “You knew didn’t you?” 

“Knew what?” 

“What was going to happen, see I don’t that about you. You let to Ori find our galaxy even though you could have stopped all that and you let me stay missing without telling anyone that I’d be okay, I don’t get it.” 

“I told Dad.” She whispered. 

“But you haven’t done anything to actually help us with this war, you’ve just been hanging out doing whatever it is you’ve been doing.” 

“Did you ever thing the Ori are bigger than just our Galaxy?” Dallas countered her voice low and angry. 

“You know if we beat them, and if we do you know how so why not just you know, do something about it!” He yelled at her. 

Dallas swallowed looking down at her feet. 

“I want an answer, I’ve been living with you, I thought we were friends!” 

“Guess that makes me a shitty friend,” Dallas said as she carefully put on a mask of indifference. “Listen, I’ll leave you to your pizza and beer.” She said turning heading towards her bedroom. 

“I didn’t think you were the kinda girl to walk away from your problems.” Cam called wincing as he knew how horrible that probably sounded. He watched as Dallas stopped walking and turned to look at him pain written all over her face. She nodded before turning away and heading into her room shutting the door quietly. 

**_SGC_ **

“Hey Dallas,” Daniel said as he came into the office she’d been allowed to use. 

She looked up with a half smile. 

“Everything okay?” He asked her coming to sit on her desk by where her feet were propped up. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” She asked playing dumb. 

“Oh, I don’t know, you’ve been avoiding everyone ever since Cam got back from the Sodan, Teal’c even said you’ve been less focused during training.” 

“Just got a lot on my mind Daniel, it’s nothing.” She insisted. 

“Dallas… I know you remember? I know your parents. You’re my family so don’t try and tell me you are okay when the expression you’ve got is pained at best.” 

“I never should have come back,” she told him with a sigh. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I can’t do anything to stop all the things I know that are going to happen, the bad things that happen have to happen and yet here I am to change another part of the past. I feel like I’m a hypocrite stuck in some weird nightmare.” She let out. “And to top all that all, Cam’s right, I knew he’d be okay, I knew that what he would accomplish there would be worth it in the end and he’d be a better fighter when he got back, but I just sat back and watched everyone I love worry themselves sick about it. And me? I read a trashy novel and went to visit Dad.” 

“Dallas-”

“No. Daniel, I’m a horrible person. I should have done what I first thought when I knew I got here too early, go live on some planet out of the way from everyone and waited. But I wanted…”

“You wanted family.”

“I was selfish and stupid and probably fucked everything else up,” she said with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do. I could still go live somewhere else.”

“Dallas… With the Ori out there would it really be fair to make everyone worry about you too now?” 

“No.” She admitted. “But at least no one could blame me.” 

“None of this is your fault.” 

Dallas just looked up at him her blue eyes shining before she blinked a couple of times and her indifferent expression settled into place. 

“Talk to him,” Daniel suggested. “I bet he feels pretty bad for the things he said to you.” With that Daniel kissed her on the top of her head and headed out. 

**_JACK’S PLACE_**   
“What are you doing out here?” Cam asked as he headed out onto the back deck. 

“I live here,” Dallas muttered. 

Cam moved to sit down in the chair next to the one she was in. He didn’t say anything else as they let the silence overtake them. 

“I hated it you know,” she finally said. She saw him glance over to her. “Sitting and knowing what was happening and not being able to do anything. I hate it, but some things have to happen or other good things will never happen and I know it sounds like I’m picking and choosing but I’ve been studying this for years. I might not be perfect at it but I’m doing the best I can.” She said still looking ahead. 

Cam didn’t say anything as he turned his body to fully look at her. 

“What if me being here meant you died? What if me being here meant I’m never born, or Daniel-” she let the words drop. “You have no idea how much it kills me.” Dallas finally looked over at him. “And to accuse me of basically looking forward to you nearly dying is…” She let the words drop. Shutting her eyes she forced herself to stand up and head back inside before he could stop her. 

A minute later Cam came into the house finding her in the kitchen starting in on dinner. He didn’t have to ask, he knew she’d make enough for both of them. They both did that, they split the cooking, the cleaning without even talking about it. It just happened. He considered saying sorry when he watched her grab an onion from the fridge to start cutting up.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SGC_**  
Dallas had a lot to think about as she figured out how best to handle everything. She spent a good week working on a plan that would get her out of the way but would also allow everyone to know she was fine and let the world work as it needed to. 

“Hey Mo--Sam,” Dallas said as she knocked on her Mom’s lab door. 

“Dallas,” Carter greeted her with a smile. “What’s going on?” 

“I need to get out of the way.”

“You’re not in the way, we love having you here,” her eyes turned worried as she watched her daughter's expression stay grim. 

“Yeah, but I’m not going to be able to sit back and watch everyone do what needs to happen, you know I came to early and you know I’ve probably already messed some stuff up, so I’ve got to get away before I do more damage. Things need to happen the way they happen otherwise things won't happen, and those things need to happen to make it possible for the good stuff, and you know how much-”

“Dallas, it’s okay I get. What do you have in mind?” Sam asked holding up a hand to get her to stop talking. 

“I go to the Cabin.” 

“You want to go live in Minnesota?”

“Not really, but that way you would know where I am, I can still do what I need to do, and I’ll be out of the way for you guys to do what needs to be done.” 

“I don’t know if they’ll agree to it.” 

“They will if you suggest it.” 

“You want me to suggest it?” 

“Yeah, you know better than anyone the implications of all this, and this way Cam can have his life back and things will… work out, and you and Dad can come up and visit, I mean if you want to.” A nervous expression flashed in her eyes before she hid it behind the mask she’d gotten so good at keeping. 

**_JACK’S PLACE_**  
It took a little convincing, but eventually, Dallas got the go-ahead to move to the cabin. She didn’t have much to pack, so it took her a good 15 minutes to have everything she was taking packed in her Dad’s truck. Turning to look at the house she frowned softly. 

She heard a car pull up behind the trunk knowing at once it was Cam. Flinching she’d been hoping to be gone by the time he came by to get his own stuff out of the place. Wincing as she heard the car door open and slammed closed she could feel the anger wavering off of him as he stomped up towards her. Dallas still kept her eyes on the house, and she didn’t dare look at him. 

He was standing in front of her with his arms crossed an expression she couldn’t read. There were no words coming out of his mouth, just a tight-lipped grimace and eyes boring into her. 

“Came to say goodbye?” Dallas finally asked taking half a step backward. 

“No.” 

“Came to yell at me?” 

“No.”

“So, what do you want? Because I want to get on the road…” 

“You were going to leave without stopping to see me.” It wasn’t a question it was an accusation. 

“It’d be easier this way, besides you get to have your life back,” it seemed like that was good right? She hadn’t expected him to be annoyed with her for that. 

“By all means, get out of here.” Cam drawled out. “Don’t think about the people who stopped everything to be here for you.” He sounded hurt, and Dallas found herself surprised by it. 

“Come on Mitchell, and I can’t be here, I can’t keep sitting on the sidelines and-”

“So don’t! You’ve already fucked up the timeline, why not just continue on that track and help us stop the Ori once and for all. You know the future so you mus-”

“Cam!” She snapped at him. “We’ve been over this. This,” she said waving a hand between them. “Is exactly why I need to get the hell out of here, so if you don’t mind moving your car.” She said pointing behind her. 

“Bi-” Cam started but stopped wincing at the almost use of the word. The expression Dallas gave him was pained. Cam looked down and walked back around her to his car. She thought he’d move it and come back, but instead, he just got in his car and drove away. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Dallas whispered as she watched him drive away. ‘ _Least Dani will get-_ ’ she stopped the thought and climbed up into the driver's seat of the truck. 

**_CABIN - MINNESOTA_** \- SIX MONTHS LATER.   
Running to the cabin had been a good plan. Dallas was out of the way, she barely looked at technology and had come to live a very basic life. Winter had been pretty shitty, but Dallas didn’t mind. She managed to get out of the way and from the little she’d heard, she’d been mostly forgotten about which was fine with her. At least that’s what she told herself. 

She spent all of her time formulating plans on her own mission which was starting to feel like a long lost dream of another life. She was well aware that her parents had been together ever since her arrival and even managed to get engaged. She’d only seen them a couple of times. Her mother was off battling the Ori while her father was busy in DC. 

She wasn’t expecting anyone to come visit anytime soon and found herself jumping up when she heard a truck pulling up towards the cabin. Opening the door, she kept her hand on a zat she had waiting to see who got out of the truck. To her surprise, it was her father. Sighing she put the zat down and opened the door wider heading out towards him. 

“Hey there kiddo,” he greeted her with a smirk. 

“What are you doing here?” Dallas asked narrowing her eyes, despite being excited to see him, she knew for a fact he was supposed to be somewhere else right now. 

“Oh, you know, came to visit that wayward daughter of mine, seen her around?” 

“Dad!” 

“Alright, came to check on you before heading to see Carter.” 

“I’m fine,” Dallas groaned as she headed towards him giving him a hug. She could feel his arms tighten around her. “What is it?” There was something wrong, and she could tell by the simple way his arms were around her. 

Slowly he released her, his eyes studying her. “Well, it’s been decided we are going to try and send you back to the future.” 

“What?!” 

“Not my call, we’ve got to get you back to where you belong,” there was sadness to his voice, and Dallas knew the last thing he wanted was the current plan of action. “I’ve got my orders.” 

Shutting her eyes for just a moment, she nodded. “Okay, but you know this most likely won’t work.” 

Jack nodded. 

The next couple of hours consisted of packing up her small number of belongings and locking up the cabin again. They didn’t speak, and both lost in thought, grumpy, moody, all those less than pleasant emotions. 

“We’ll be beamed back to Colorado Springs,” he informed her about 2 seconds before they found themselves back in the Springs. 

“You know, I would have liked to say goodbye to the cabin,” she gripped at him. The expression he gave her broke her heart, and she got the impression there was more that she didn’t know. 

The next thing she knew she was standing on an Asgard ship looking down at Thor. “Ah, so you’re still around.” 

“I am still around Dallas Carter-O’Neill, and I have been asked to send you back to your time.” 

“Is that even possible?” 

“We have made the calculation and using the quantum mirror we will be able to send you to where you belong.” He told her. “Jack O’Neill asked me to give this to you.” Thor held out an envelope. “It is requested that you read it when you return to your time.” 

Without warning the next thing she knew she was in a pod and lights were swirling around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_SGC -2035_**  
“DALLAS!” Dani’s voice rang out. “What happened! What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be fixing the problem with Ba’al.” Her sister’s voice was anger, annoyed and just a hit confused. 

“Good to see you too sis,” Dallas said looking down at the clothing she was wearing. Quickly she slipped the envelope into her pants pocket. 

“You were gone for just 10 minutes,” Dani frowned. 

“Ha,” Dallas said shaking her head. 

“What? What’s so funny?” 

“No questions if I’m okay, hey go to medical, or anything?” Dallas quipped. 

“What happened.” Dani insisted crossing her arms as a strand of blond hair fell out of her braid. Her dark eyes narrowing as she studied her younger twin sister. 

“Let’s just say it didn’t go as planned,” Dallas answered. “Listen, can we do this later?” 

“No, we can’t do this later Captain Carter-O’Neill.” She said using her title. 

“Of course Doctor Carter-O’Neill, by all means, make a big deal out of everything.” She muttered. “Fine, give me a minute.” 

“No, Dallas, tell us what happened now.” 

“She’s right Captain,” General Sheppard said as he came into the room his arms crossed and a curious expression on his features. 

“Yes sir,” Dallas resigned and followed him and her sister into the briefing room. It amazed her how some things stayed the same, but some things were completely different. She’d gotten used to the past, the simplicity of it. Here everything was shinny, and she found herself wanting to go back. 

As they sat down around the old wooden table, Dallas let a frown escape before she started to fill them in. “Well, we got the timing wrong.” She started, and as Dani looked as though she was going to interrupt her, she held up a hand. “I arrived just as then Col. Carter and Gen. O’Neill were getting ready to go fishing at the cabin. So, about 2.5 - 3 years early.” She confirmed. 

“What? How? My calculations were flawless.”

“Apparently not,” Dallas muttered which earned a sharp glare from Shepperd. 

“Continue Captain Carter-O’Neill.” 

Dallas launched into the whole story about how she got there early how she didn’t think there was a way to get back because they’d planned it as a one way trip with no backup (which was stupid and she pointed it out only to get snapped at by her sister). She left out some of the personal stuff but managed to explain how she’d ended up at the Cabin and how Thor got involved and sent her back to her own time. 

Dani frowned at her sister and jumped up to leave to go work on her calculations. Sheppard turned to look at Dallas, his eyes growing worried. “Are you okay?” He asked letting the general part of his personality fade and the man she’d known as an Uncle appear. 

“Yeah,” she started giving a brave face. “No,” she whispered. “I don’t know.” 

“Go get checked out by medical and get some rest. I’ll speak with Dr. Dani, and we’ll figure this out.” He placed a hand on her shoulder before nodding in dismiss. 

“Hey there Cass,” she said to Dr. Fraiser as she sat down. All the equipment was so advanced compared to what she had gotten used to in the past. 

“Is it true? Did you really arrive too early?” 

“Yup.” She confirmed and didn’t say much as she checked her out. 

22 minutes later she was let go. Heading up to the transport she headed straight for Atlantis, which still was in the Pacific Ocean, just a little bit further away from the coast and hidden from the world. She made her way to her quarters and looked out the window at what used to be where she could see the edge of California. Instead, it was just gone. Colorado now was a coastal state, and Ba’al controlled a huge portion of the world. 

One of the clones got away and hid somewhere in the Galaxy waiting out his time. He eventually decided the best way to rid himself of the pesky earthlings was to increase the damage they were causing the earth on their own already. He devised a plan that speeds it up by generations causing the earth to wage war against each other and eventually taking over Europe and Africa. New Zealand was gone, Australia was a completely different place. The Pacific Islands were a bunch of pirates on ships. South America was like the wild west and the US? Well, they were still fighting. 

Dallas looked out over the water as memories of her childhood came up, things were good, they were happy kids, parents that loved them, loved each other and always wanted the best for them. It wasn’t until their later teens that the world started to fall apart and they moved to Atlantis to join the fight and to keep Dallas and Dani safe. The downfall was, was that the girls got involved in the fight at a very young age and hadn’t managed to fix anything until Dani and Dallas came up with the bizarre plan to just go into the past and find Ba’al and end it all. 

A knock pulled her out of her thoughts. She sighed heading towards the door opening it to find her much older looking parents. 

“We heard you were back,” Jack said resisting the urge to pull her into a hug as his wife got first dibs. 

“What went wrong?” Sam asked pulling back so her husband could hug their daughter. 

“Oh, you know arrived too early.” She told them with a shrug. 

“Dani’s calculations were correct.” Her mother said with a frown. 

“Clearly they weren't,” Dallas insisted. “Why don’t you go help her figure out went wrong, I’m tired, and I’m fine.” She said instantly getting defensive. Dani was always the smarter twin. 

A hurt expression crossed her mother's face, and for a moment she felt guilty. Like always he father spoke up. “Cake?” He asked getting a smile out of his daughter and an eye roll from his wife. 

“I could go for cake, but can I have 30 minutes, clean up, change?” 

“Course kid,” he said messing up her hair. “I’ll meet you in the mess in 30 minutes.” 

She hugged them both again and felt a longing for the Sam and Jack she’d met in the past, but a warmth knowing this set of them knew her, loved her. 

She took a quick shower, changed and set the envelope on her bedside table before heading out to meet her father for cake. 

**_ATLANTIS - PACIFIC OCEAN_**  
Cake with her father had been really nice. They’d joked, she’d teased him about his younger self, he teased her, and things felt like they should for a few moments. It wasn’t until Dani, and her mother joined them that Dallas started to feel awkward. She loved her family more than anything in the world, but at that moment she felt out of place like she didn’t fully belong with them. She hadn’t noticed it until she got back to her room, but her parents didn’t remember meeting her in their past which meant something was up. 

Excusing herself, claiming she was tired, she made it to her quarters and opened the envelope. Sitting cross-legged on her bed she pulled out the folded paper and carefully opened it.

> _Dallas -_
>
>> _I don’t know when you’re going to open this, but I’m going to guess you figured it out already, at least if you’ve talked to anyone._
>> 
>> _After you go, Thor is going to make sure we don’t remember you being here. Something about making sure nothing goes wrong and giving you another shot at what you need to do._
>> 
>> _I want you to know that I love you, hell, we love you. Even if we don't remember it, I bet future me loves you a whole lot too._
>> 
>> _Take care of yourself kid, and don’t give up._
> 
>  _Love,  
>  Jack. Dad. _

Tears were falling down her face as she read the words. That meant that no one remembered meeting her, it was as if the past few months never happened. She supposed they didn’t. According to here, it had only been 10 minutes, not months. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_SGC - 2006_ **

“Jack? What are you doing here?” Daniel asked as he looked up shocked.

“Oh, you know, visiting the old stomping grounds,” he said as he picked up an artifact. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Sure, course it is.”

“Jack?”

“Daniel.” 

“Jack, what’s going on?” 

“Ever get the feeling like we’re missing something?”

“Like what?” 

“Donnknow,” he muttered. “Let’s eat.” 

Daniel made a mental note to ask later. Something was bugging Jack. 

**_SGC - 2035_**  
“I’ve gone over the calculations again, and it looks like the last time we tried this, I think a solar flare-”

“Seriously?” Dallas interrupted her sister. “And you didn’t think to check for that?” 

“If you remember correctly, you left 15 seconds late.” 

“You said I’d be fine!” 

“Ladies,” Gen. Shepperd interrupted them. “Dani, are the calculations correct this time?” 

Dani looked as though she was about to insist that they were always right but managed to just sigh dramatically before answering. “Assuming she leaves at exactly the right moment, yes.”

“Always on me huh?” Dallas muttered. 

“And we are sending her with a backup plan,” Sheppard insisted looking between the twins. Sometimes he wondered how the hell they were so different and so similar at the same time. Dallas was the one that looked a little different from her parents, short for starters, but her attitude was such of her fathers that he couldn’t mistake her as Jack’s kid. Dani, on the other hand, looked like the perfect blend of her parents. Sam’s figure, Jack’s eyes, Sam’s hair and she was brilliant, terrifyingly brilliant. 

“Yes General,” Dani said handing over a pouch filled with pieces of metal. “This needs to be put together on the other side, I have written clear instructions, so she’ll be fine, if for some reason something goes wrong she’ll be able to return through the Stargate to our time, but if she doesn’t mess up -”

“Thanks for -” Dallas started. 

“- She’ll be fine.” Dani finished. Dallas sighed adding the pouch to her things, swinging the bag over her shoulder she secured her father's knife and looked up as the gate started to dial. 

“Guess this is it,” Dallas shrugged. “Again.”

Dani’s expression turned worried, and she pulled her sister into a tight hug. “Be safe,” she whispered. “And save us.” 

Dallas nodded against her sister's arms and pulled back. “Okay, off I go.” She said waiting until the exact right moment and leaped through the Stargate.


End file.
